Truth or Dare
by HoneyLemonTea
Summary: Ara, ready to avenge and finish Karis for good, was out on the move and left without telling Elsword & Co. However Ariel, worried about her, hurried to tell the gang about Ara's selfish conquest and begged them to hurry. But, let's just say, the Esper was already out as soon as she mentioned Ara's name. ((AsuraxDE/AddxAra)) 1/3


**A/N: **Have fun reading, I made another AddxAra story...I was bored and I had a weird idea of an Asura and Diaolic Esper combo~! It was for fun. And as usual, if you are _not_ a fan of this pairing you can simply leave before/during/after the reading but please do _not_ write anything _**negative**_about the pairing since it is disrespectful for those who ship these two.

****_I SHIP EVERY COUPLE POSSIBLE, but I mainly write about these two...I might start writing for another game and/or anime._****

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Two people of similar nature can never get along, it takes two opposites to harmonize<strong>._"  
>― <strong><em><span>Ram Mohan<span>_**

* * *

><p>"Ah…it hurts…"<p>

Lying motionlessly after the fierce battle with Karis' true form, the Asura chuckled at the thought of being seen like this—clothes nearly torn to bits as well as visible wounds, it was unfitting for a dignified person like herself—by Elsword and Co.

Just then a blinding neon light broke through the darkened sky, "Keke—you look pathetic, Ara."

_Oh, brilliant…_**H****e**_was the first to find me._

Ara grunted, sitting up, as she watched the Esper creep up closer with a smug grin. "My, my…I must say, you look rather appetizing my _sweet_ Asura friend."

"Shut it…you psychopath." She barked, slapping away his hand. "I can….stand on my own!" With the remaining strength she had, she was able to muster up from the ground and stand, "Hmph…told you."

Add merely grinned with a bemused look as he counted down. "Three." She wiggled slightly. "Two." He took step forward and eyed at her multi-colored ones. "And…one." His arms were wide open and ready to catch her—as they did as planned.

"Wah! G-Get away!" She was utterly flustered as she did her best to shove away his support. "Y-You creep! Go back to your _Empress_!"

Her words only made him grip on tighter, "I can't do that. She simply is_ too_ boring to me now—no emotions whatsoever—but _you_, on the other hand…you're entertaining. You never cease to make me wonder what you'll do next."

"S-Stop it, Add!" Her cheeks flared pink as she was lifted into both of his arms—bridal style.

"Ah…" He stared at her breast and raised his brows in interest.

With a slap to his face, she brought back his attention to her face. "Stop looking, you pervert!"

"I can't help it…they're just _there_…plus your top being nearly torn off isn't helping." Ara shielded her breast from his wandering eyes as she snarled at him. "My jacket…isn't big enough to cover _those_, just so you know."

"I know that…" She whimpered and soon let out a sneeze, causing her to grip onto his shoulders. "O-Ow…Hnng, it hurts to sneeze."

"H-Hey…" Add was at lost at words as she clung onto him tightly, "Sheesh…hang in there, I'll bring you back to Sander…maybe Vapor can—ugh! Y-You're killing me…Lo-Loosen your grip woman!"

Ara noticed the gang running up to them so on pure instinct she gripped at his collar, shaking his head to and fro. "I said, 'let go' of me! They're going to—"

"Like I said, 'loosen your grip' you—"

Aisha giggled as she interrupted their argument, "Trouble in paradise?"

"Not a chance!" They remarked, turning their attention towards the gang.

Just then Ara's grip, as well as her breath, began fluctuating, "Tch. I have no time for this—we're heading back first." Add snapped his fingers and opened another portal towards who knows where as he beckoned them to "have fun walking" with a smirk.

Rena knelt to the ground and mopped with annoyance, "That boy…he's such a hassle to deal with…just what is he thinking?"

"Hmph, leave him be...I have a good idea going on what's going on with him." Raven patted Rena's back as he smiled softly. "And I can say for certain that, he was worried about her."

"Yes…you're right." Eve joined in and nodded with agreement. "I suppose he isn't just a Nasod-crazed fool after-all."

Elsword laughed at Eve's comment, "Hah, I guess you're right on that one."

"Let's get going everyone…Elesis should be back in Sander from a mission. Let's not keep them waiting." Chung noted, rolling his shoulders to ease his muscles. "Ready?"

And with that, the group was back on the move.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading~! Take care!<p> 


End file.
